


Buckle Up

by eren_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Era, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Other, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Levi is relieved of active duty while his ankle heals, and the days are long and boring.Or they would be, if Hange wasn't around to provide some sort of weird distraction.Levi soon finds himself dragged into their peculiarities, and with the assistance of a contraption - the likes of which he'd never seen before - a new level of camaraderie is formed.





	Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a thank you to my editor. Who then edited it (edit: who then also edited my notes).
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This was completely new territory for me. I have never written a gender neutral character in a sexual encounter, nor have I written about the different set of anatomy. I humbly apologise if any of it comes across like Fifty Shades (aka, poor). I honestly tried.

“Hange.”

“One sec, I’m-”

“No. Now.”

“But-”

“ _Now_.”

Hange knew better than to persist, even when in pursuit of potential scientific breakthrough, if Levi used that tone. That’s why Levi deployed it, albeit as a last resort, to garner their attention. It worked. They were looking at him, deciphering from his body language how much further they may be able to push it. Wisely, they chose no further at all. Levi was in no mood for games.

He pushed off from the door frame, suppressing the wince as he applied weight to his ankle. Damned thing sure was taking its time to heal. At least he was mobile, had been for the last couple of days. He wasn’t one for slacking, not when he could be out on the front lines instead of yet another greenhorn. They were all greenhorns in truth. None of them lived long enough to become anything more, a sad truth of the world they lived in. That is, if you could call their existence living. It was surviving at best, and some days even that was stretching it.

“Where are we going?” Hange asked, walking a few paces behind. Levi could tell from the roundness of the speech Hange was pouting, no doubt sulking that their research time was interrupted.

 _With good reason_ , Levi thought in answer to himself. _This can’t wait._

“I’m taking you to my office. There’s something I need you to explain.” He felt his brows pull together, frowning at the empty corridor ahead of him. His skin crawled just thinking about it, the space it occupied in the top drawer of his desk. Though he couldn’t say for sure how, he simply knew it was bad news. The ominous aura of the object, the oddly familiar shape, if a little optimistic and presumptuous in sizing, gave him chills.

Levi considered himself a man of average intelligence. His education came courtesy of the military, and mixed in with an unhealthy dose of life experience, three times that which a man of his age should have, he wasn’t stupid. Common sense prevailing, it didn’t take a genius to work most things out. Sadly, not many people possessed such a quality. Something Levi learned the hard way. He was surrounded by morons of varying degrees and names.

“Your office? Am I in trouble?” Hange mused, and in his mind’s eye, Levi could see the finger raised to their mouth, eyes to the ceiling. Hange was expressive, in every single way imaginable. The polar opposite to him, who kept a stern vigil over his feelings. “I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong… Oh, perhaps you found that vase…”

Levi’s purposeful stride faltered.

Like a heart missing a beat, his feet skipped a step, sending his rhythm off balance. He regained himself quickly, unwilling to let the revelation of the misdeed get to him. There was a more pressing matter to contend with. A broken vase could wait until after.

“It’s not about vases.” Levi’s jaw was tight, forced apart like a dog’s muzzle, the treat pried from his reluctant jaws. “Stop your pondering already, it’s annoying. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“But Levi, I have dedicated my life to working out the mysteries of this world! We will never know the truth about the titans - of Eren - if I stop questioning now.”

“You leave that brat alone. He’s not for dissecting. Not yet.” Levi warned.

He said nothing more to the mad twitterings emanating from over his shoulders, content to leave Hange unanswered. He’d said his piece.

The space Levi called an office was at the end of a long corridor, nestled amidst the other commanding officers’ rooms; Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Survey Corps, had been assigned the largest space of all. Hange’s… _office_ … was more of a research laboratory, and to his dismay, Levi doubted there was any place to sleep. Not that he could criticize; his own assigned sleeping space was unused, his office chair supplementing adequately for what little sleep he managed. His injured ankle demanded he take time out of active service, and Levi complied, if only to use the time to catch up on the mounting paperwork on his desk. His wrist, he argued, was still functioning.

Opening the door to his space, he ushered Hange inside, and closed it promptly behind them, ensuring the frame slammed home harder than necessary. That was a trick that worked particularly well with Eren Yeager, the young and enthusiastic recruit Hange was overly fond of. While other members of the squad tiptoed around him, Levi gave no such courtesy. He got a small kick out of frightening the boy, from seeing the nervous sweat glisten on his skin, the tremble in his voice as he gave a, “Yes, Sir!” with gusto and a solid salute. Eren may be a titan shifter, but he was still just a teenager. The Survey Corps didn’t have time to wait for boys to become men, or girls to become women, for that matter. Age and gender meant nothing to the titans. Few would survive long enough to be called anything but children.

Hange was unphased by Levi’s scare tactics. They stood in front of his desk, a hand on narrow hip as the other cupped their chin. “Well, I’m here. Let’s see it.”

Levi stalked around his desk. He could almost see the dark cloud gathered around the top drawer. He opened it, the polished oak wood sighing as he pulled the drawer out. His eyes narrowed as he observed the foreign object, calculating how best to lift it from its tomb with minimal contact.

He opted for one of the straps, the buckles _clinking_ as he held it aloft. The weight of it was impressive, he noted, as he dangled the ludicrous thing in the air.

“Ah!” Hange shrieked, in delight or horror, it was impossible to tell immediately. “You found it!”

“...I had a feeling it was yours. What is it?”

“That’s Blake.”

“I asked what it is. Not what it is called.” Levi was loathe to ask why it was called Blake. Hange’s penchant for naming things - titans and odd peculiarities alike - was not unfamiliar to him. Neither were the long explanations that often followed such questions. It was best to stick to the main road.

“Oh, right. Well, you see… I was gathering information in the city for my research. I wanted to know more about the Titans and how they reproduce, but given their lack of sexual organs it’s something that should  be impossible, right? Right. I think the people I was asking got the wrong idea about my research, and soon I found myself in the lower side of town. Once there I ended up becoming a little distracted from my original line of inquiry. I had no idea that people could come up with such wonderful inventions for sex, you know!? There was a real variety of things on offer, if you know where to look! Anything you could possibly want, they have something for that. To cut a long story short, I ended up bringing Blake back with me for my own purposes. One of the girls showed me how it’s used; she called it a strapon. Self-explanatory name, really, for an ingenious contraption! The straps attach around the waist, similar to our 3DM gear, and then the phallic part in the center sits around here,” Hange gestured to their own physique, motioning with long strokes to the center of their groin, “Allowing those with _in-y's_ , not _out-y's_ , to penetrate. Isn’t that amazing?”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, his eyes closed as he withdrew from the nonsense. Without meaning to, he’d chosen the wrong path, and though he was unable to do anything but listen diligently, he wished for otherwise. He wished vehemently to close his ears to it, to turn back time and not have to bear witness to the atrocities filling his mind. His free hand, to his shame, still brandished _Blake_ in the air, if a little further from his immediate vicinity. Having heard the explanation, the truth that confirmed his worst fears to be absolute, no amount of distance between him and it would suffice to make him feel comfortable again.

“I’ve been keeping this filth in my drawer for three days,” He managed, the tightness in his jaw returning, “And you mean to tell me it’s potentially been up someone’s ass?”

He didn’t want to be holding onto it any longer.

The dilemma? If he let it go, it would fall onto his desk. Or the floor. It had already tainted part of his furniture, he didn’t want it to spread to other areas. _Damn you, Hange._

“Honestly, Levi. It’s not that bad. I made sure to clean it thoroughly before bringing it back with me. I’ve been kind of curious to try it out myself.”

“No.”

“There’s been no one I felt comfortable enough to ask.” Hange took a step forward, towards the desk. Towards Levi.

“No.”

“It would be fascinating to try it,” They continued, leaning forward, fingers kissing the desk, “Don’t you agree, Levi?”

“I do not agree. You need to leave, and to take this abomination with you.”

Hange’s lip curved into a pout, a watery glaze putting a shine in their eyes. Their glasses had slipped down their nose, giving Levi the chance to look directly into them. He could see himself reflected there, or trapped. He did not look happy.

“No one has to know!”

“ _I’d_ know. _You’d_ know.” He could not believe Hange was suggesting this. It was beyond ludicrous, to think he would even contemplate such a thing. “I refuse to allow myself to become one of your experiments.”

“That’s a shame.” Hange pulled away, the sulk washing from their face to be replaced with a crimson hue. That was far more dangerous. “I’m sure Eren would be prepared to assist. If I word it the right way, I’m cert-”

“He is not your toy, Hange, and I will not stand by and let you erase the last of his innocence. He’s seen enough in his few short years, you can’t take the last of it.” Levi had heard enough. He tossed _Blake_ over the desk, impressed at Hange’s dive to catch it, relieved to have it away from himself.

“I hope he lives long enough to try that out for himself,” Hange mused, suddenly serious. “I fear their lives are painfully too short for the more domestic experiences.”

“If he’s smart, he’ll make it to another day. If he doesn’t… that’s how things are. That’s still not a valid argument for shoving that thing in his shithole. He’d need a week off active service to recover.”

“Blake is pretty endowed, isn’t he? That’s why I named him Blake.”

Levi sighed. He hated himself already. “Why Blake?”

“I’m glad you asked…”

 

* * *

  


Paperwork hardly made for a decent pillow, the stacks of paper unforgiving, a poor substitute for the feather-filled pouch on his bed. Yet this was how he often woke, the quill in his hand filled with fresh ink, his hand poised mid sentence. Another hour or so of rest gained, the pile of papers to sign and reports to write unrelenting. If he dreamed, he didn’t remember it.

What he did recall, in the moments following his awakening, was that damned conversation with Hange earlier that day. As the unwanted memories began flooding his hazy mind, his quill found a home in the inkpot once more. He couldn’t focus on the task at hand, not while his mind betrayed him. It was too cruel; living through it was enough, reliving it was a fate worse than death.

He stared down at his left hand, the skin between his fingers retaining a sore redness. He hadn’t been able to stop scrubbing his skin in the sink for the longest time, and still he felt the dirt beneath his nails.He felt it deeper than that, deeper than his skin and muscles and cells. He felt it in his soul.

It was making it worse.

It was making Levi realize something he didn’t want to realize.

Alone in his office, he felt a thousand pair of eyes watching him, peering out from the shadows. They were all waiting, waiting for him to cave and give in to the thought that had nagging at him all day long. He’d resisted, pushed it far enough away to consider it dealt with, only to find it springing up in front of him. It was like a cursed Jack-In-The-Box, creepy ass tune and all. His may as well be made of Iron Bamboo, for all its indestructibility. And the tune? The tune was Hange’s damned voice.

_Why Blake?_

_I’m glad you asked. I knew a guy called Blake, once. He was in my squad a few months before you joined, actually! Really nice guy. He was quite well endowed - he was until that Titan chomped his lower half off, anyway. Such a shame. I named the strapon Blake because they seem about the same size, if my memory serves me. It was a fitting name, an homage to a great guy.  I think you would have liked him, too, if you met him. Everyone liked Blake. I miss Blake._

He clenched his hand, banging on the desk once, hard and soundly. He was wide awake now, the ink on the page barely dry as he got to his feet, retrieving his suit jacket from the back of his chair. Enough was enough.

Levi draped his jacket over his shoulders, and collected a lit candle from his desk. A glance outside told him it was beyond late, maybe even late enough to be considered early, but he knew they would be awake. If they weren’t, they soon would be. He’d wake them up, deprive them of sleep entirely if he had to, whatever it took for them to rectify the issue they had caused.

 _I wouldn’t even contemplate this if not for them_ , Levi thought bitterly as he quietly prowled the hallway, _the least they can do is put an end to this for me._

He stood outside Hange’s office, his knuckle resting on the wooden frame. He’d been about to knock, his feet shuffling awkwardly as he reconsidered his options, stopping him from going through with alerting Hange to his presence. He shook his head, taking a step away from their door. He couldn’t do this, after all.

He turned to walk back down the hallway, the sound of the door opening barely registering. Not until he heard a softly spoken voice.

“Levi… Come on. Don’t go.”

Levi’s shoulders tensed, his grip on the candle tightening. The flame flickered as he turned around, barely able to make out their features. “How did you know?”

He didn’t need to see their face to know they smirked. He could hear it. “I had a feeling.”

Clicking his tongue, Levi gave up at last and trudged into their room. He could lie, and say he wasn’t here for _that_ , but they would know better. And he wasn’t a liar.

“I’m glad you came by, actually.” Hange admitted, closing the door quietly. “I wasn’t honestly sure if you would or not.”

“Whatever. This changes nothing, you understand?”

Hange nodded, the low lighting reflecting off their lenses. It cast impressive shadows across their face, setting their features in ways Levi had never seen, and now he quite literally saw Hange in a different light. He sighed, at himself more than anyone. He disliked the feeling of _weakness_ , the feeling Hange instilled in him earlier on. He wasn’t able to shake it off, and that’s why he was here, setting his guiding light down somewhere on the desk (somewhere it would not catch fire), not needing it any longer. He found his place to be for the night.

He turned around, and Hange was there, right in front of him. “It’s been awhile.” They said, offsetting the deepness of their words with a light laugh.

“We don’t really get time for this sort of thing.” Levi replied flatly. He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t make too much of it. You might regret it.”

“You sure you want to do this?”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? If I’m honest with you,” he hesitated, unsure if he should continue. Deciding he’d already come this far, he spat it out, “There’s no one I trust to do it more than you.”

“...Thanks.” Hange smiled at that, and drew a little closer, entering into Levi’s personal pace. “Then… like this?”

“Just do it already.” Levi commanded, gripping the leather of Hange’s jacket and tugging it down, forcing them to bend to his height. The material creaked as he tensed his grip, holding onto one last shred of sensibility. It didn’t last long; with a single thought of _fuck it,_ he succumbed to the desires of his body over everything else, pressing his lips to Hange’s.

They felt fuller than his own, and softer, and tasted of the same hesitation he felt a moment ago. Of course, that was to be expected.

They were crossing a line, not just between ranks and not just between comrades. With each passing second, another boundary broke down. Levi felt it himself, breaking away from Hange’s lips long enough to cast a second glance into their eyes, searching for something. Rejection, consent, anything. He found nothing, nothing but a curious glimmer wrapped in silky umbra. Maybe there should have been more. Maybe there was, and he didn’t want to decipher it.

He took in a shaky breath, brows furrowing as Hange nestled their nose against his, nuzzling him until their lips found each other for a second time. Levi closed his eyes, as if to block out all sense, to lose himself entirely to the heat of the moment.

It happened quickly, too quickly, the hard wood of Hange’s desk pressing into his ass, the sound of glass clinking dangerously and liquids sloshing coming from somewhere. In a haze of decadence, Levi failed to care. Hange’s kiss grew fierce and he let it rage on, their tongue winding into his mouth and seeking out his own. How long had it been since he kissed someone like this?

Too long, so long he wondered if he’d ever experienced anything like this before. It choked off his breath as surely as hands around his throat, but not Hange’s, for he felt the heat of their palm and quiver of their fingers elsewhere; his chest, his waist, hoisting his leg onto their hip and -

“Ach-!” Levi hissed as his ankle bent awkwardly, the sharp pain spiralling up his leg, and for several seconds he couldn’t breathe for a very different reason.

“Levi! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Hange let him go, unsure what to do.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Levi insisted, hooking his fingers around the nape of Hange’s neck, pulling them back to him. “Forget it.”

“Bu-”

Levi sealed their protest with his lips, keen to find the rhythm, lest it be completely abandoned. He suppressed the dull pain from his leg in favor of the tepid heat he knew could be so much more - with a little persuasion.

At the tips of his fingers, he played with Hange’s hair, trailing slowly upwards until he found the band that held it in place. He pulled it free, letting the tendrils cascade down about their shoulders, but not stopping to admire it. Instead, he intensified their kiss, his other hand skirting downwards to lure their waist against his own. Feeling the heat of another person cured a need in him he didn’t know he suffered. For years, Levi only held the fading warmth of a fresh corpse in his arms, overseeing the final moments of a comrade as they parted for whatever lay behind their closed eyes. To hold someone living, breathing, with warm blood hot in their veins and thoughts in their mind, reminded him he too, was alive. That’s why he was doing this - and it could only be Hange who saw his vulnerable side.

He wondered how they felt.

Was sex something they indulged in often? He didn’t think so. Too caught up in research, too caught up - as everyone was - in ending the damned Titans’ plague upon their lives. There wasn’t time, not for those in the Survey Corps, to enjoy themselves. There wasn’t the time, and it was a dangerous hobby. In a few hours, either one or both of them, could be dead.

That was… in a few hours.

At present, Levi was perched on Hange’s hazardous desk, their hips slowly grinding into his.

“You’re getting into it…” Hange teased, no doubt feeling the growing tension below Levi’s belt.

“A little.” Levi admitted, running his tongue over his bottom lip. It felt a little swollen from the abrasive kisses. “What about you?”

“Mhm.” Hange hummed, rolling their hips languorously, “It feels strange, though, don’t you think? Doing this.”

A single nod was all the response Levi gave. He was too busy peeling Hange’s jacket from their shoulders. He let it fall to the floor, and set his sights to the buttons of their shirt. It was the only shirt in the squad to be yellow, a subtle shade of yellow, telling of the wearer’s disposition. Levi kind of liked it, a splash of colour that was anything but red. He’d happily live the rest of his days without seeing that shade anymore, but somehow he felt attached to the yellow of Hange’s shirt.

He liked seeing it.

Halfway down, he opened the cotton fabric enough to lean into, breathing deeply the aroma of Hange’s skin. There was a scent that only existed there, between the breasts, a scent that Levi adored.

“That… That kind of tickles, Levi.” Hange chuckled, sliding their fingers into his hair, tracing soothing circles as he pulled them closer by their waist. “It feels nice.”

Levi said nothing, content to breathe them in, filling his senses with them. He couldn’t describe the scent if he tried; it was unique to each person, a combination of their natural aroma and soap. Hange’s was a little more _natural_ than Levi would have liked, and with anyone else, he would demand they clean up. He didn’t care, pressing his lips to the soft skin, tasting the delicate flavor. He trailed his lips along to the left, peeling back Hange’s shirt to expose a breast. He glanced up, waiting.

“You can carry on, it’s fine.” Hange said, voice huskier than usual.

“Alright.” Levi murmured. Consent given, he cupped Hange’s breast, squeezing gently and kneading the flesh with his fingers. He listened as Hange sighed, body going slack with pleasure - Levi presumed, anyway, he wasn’t all that sure. He was by no means an expert in this field. His actions were instinctive, and he watched Hange carefully, rolling their breast beneath the flat of his palm, deciphering what they liked most. When they sighed, when they bit their lip, when the smallest of moans escaped their barely parted lips. All of it, Levi observed, catering his actions accordingly. He learned quickly that Hange was weak to having their nipples sucked on, with the slightest graze of teeth here and there. He pulled gently with his lips, tugging until the fingers in his hair pulled taut, and then he would let go.

“L-Levi…” Hange panted, their head tilted back.

“What is it?” Hange pressed their hips into his by way of answer. “Oh.”

Levi held Hange’s gaze, his fingers walking slowly down their torso and sliding over the buckle of their belt. “Is this… what you’re asking for?” He murmured, twisting his wrist as he pushed up into their pants. Through the fabric he could feel the heat of Hange’s arousal, rubbing them gingerly. He was being a little sadistic, knowing the friction he offered was far from satisfying. It wasn’t quite enough, titillating rather than fulfilling a need. His own arousal was prominent, pressing needily into his own pants, but for the time being he was focused on Hange. He wanted to see all their expressions, and the one of mild frustration that met with him now was most pleasing. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips as they tried desperately to increase the pleasure from his fingers.

“You’re much crueller than I took you for.” Hange whimpered, reaching down and unbuckling their belt. With a wriggle of their hips, they stepped free of their clothing. “Do it again…?”

Levi drank in the sight of them, half-naked in the dim, flickering light of the candle. It was a sight Levi never contemplated seeing, never expected to see nor experience. He liked what he saw, the subtle curve of Hange’s hips, the plumpness of their thighs, the smoothness between them.

Pulling Hange back to him by their waist, he held them tight to him, his right hand trailing teasingly across their thigh. He could feel the muscle, the hidden strength in them, felt the twitch as he ran his fingers up their inner thigh.

“...Levi…” Hange hooked their arm around Levi’s shoulders, steadying themselves, bracing for the moment to come.

“You’re pretty wet,” Levi said matter-of-factly, his fingers glistening with the wetness coating Hange’s inner thigh. He looked at it curiously, testing the consistency between his fingers.

“You want to take some notes?” Hange whispered breathlessly.

“Maybe later.” Levi retorted, pressing his fingers into the wet folds. He rubbed back and forth with two fingers, marvelling as he felt Hange quiver and throb. Their body responded keenly, though his was little different. By now he was agonizingly hard, his arousal peaking as he pleasured Hange, revelling in their unashamed responses to his touches. He could not deny feeling a sense of accomplishment that he could make another feel this way, his own satisfaction harvested from bringing Hange pleasure.

“Inside…” They moaned, inclining their hips. Levi acquiesced, feeling his way along until his finger dipped inside. “Ah…!” Hange’s moan was guttural and low, their head rolling forward as he worked his finger deeper into them. Their body was warm, soft and wet, enveloping his finger and squeezing tightly. “Another… put another one in…”

“Already?” Levi asked, quirking a brow.

“Do it.” Hange insisted, and Levi obeyed, inching a second finger in to join the first. He worked them steadily back and forth, eyes fixated on Hange as their face contorted with pleasure; he knew then, where to aim for. Crooking his fingers, he pressed into the same area, and soon his ears filled with the sounds of Hange’s muffled pleasure.

Leaning down, he took a nipple between his lips, sucking hard and catching it between his teeth. He rolled his tongue across it, never once ceasing the onslaught of his fingers.

When Hange covered their mouth with a hand, he held onto them ever tighter, grinding his fingers into them until he felt all their muscles contract around him in a series of powerful spasms. Hange’s hold on his shoulder was ironclad, anchoring them down as their orgasm swept through them, their body rigid until the final wave subsided.

“That felt… so good.” Hange murmured, a lazy smile on their lips. Their cheeks were flushed with color, a glimmer of sweat coating their skin. In short, they looked beautiful, beyond the capability of words to describe.

Carefully, Levi withdrew his fingers, holding them up curiously in the candlelight. They glistened, coated to the knuckle in thick, clear fluid. “Interesting.”

“Yeah? Well, it’s your turn now.” Hange beamed, hopping to their feet.

Levi looked up from his fingers. “My turn… Oh, yes.”

“We aren’t going to finish this little escapade with just me. Now, turn around and bend over the desk for me. Have you done anything like this before?”

The mental whiplash of this person was impossible to keep up with. The sweet hazy afterglow was gone, and out came _Blake_ , in all his lengthy glory. Hange moved about their office, half-naked and without a care, brandishing a… what was it called? A strapon? Like it was an everyday occurrence. Perhaps for them it was, but it’s a sight Levi wouldn’t be forgetting in a hurry. Not even if he wanted to.

“I’ve done it once or twice.” He mumbled, pushing off from the desk. He repositioned himself awkwardly, nestling amidst the piles of whatever that was. He’d rather not know. For the sake of practicality, he unbuckled his own pants and shimmied them down his legs, let them pool about his ankles. His erection now freed had begun to water in the downtime, but he was very much interested in what was to come, and it wouldn’t take much to regain it.

He couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt something inside him. He wondered if he’d make a sound similar to Hange, if he’d feel the same sense of being full. Judging by the look of _Blake_ , that wouldn’t be hard to achieve.

Over his shoulder, he heard the sounds of leather straps and buckles, the normal backdrop to his life, nothing out of the ordinary, as were Hange’s grumbles of annoyance as they struggled to get everything into place. Levi, feeling the pull of curiosity, looked over his shoulder.

“That’s different.” He commented, eyes widening as he looked over the series of belts and buckles that now clung to Hange’s hips and thighs. Most prominent and eye-catching of all, was of course the long, black phallus jutting from their hips, where there had been nothing before.

“I won’t be a second now,” Hange said, fumbling around on another table, knocking bottles and tubes out of their way, “Where did I… ah yes, here it is!”

Another sight Levi would rather die than forget.

Hange poured the contents of the small glass bottle onto their hand, the liquid clear and thick, and then wrapped their hand around the phallus, rubbing it in generously. Levi knew exactly what it was, and why it was. He didn’t much care about that part; it was the vision of Hange, stroking their cock languidly, every stroke of their hand leaving a thick layer of fluid behind. Their shirt was halfway unbuttoned, nipples erect and poking through the thin fabric, and Levi mused to himself that just a few minutes ago he had his lips around them.

“It suits you,” he said, unable to hide his smirk as Hange looked up, triumphant, “I wonder if you know how to use it.”

“I’m grateful that you decided to be my test subject after all.” Hange teased, stepping towards Levi intently. He swallowed thickly, watching as _Blake_ bobbed about with each step. Soon he would feel it inside him, thrusting deep into places he couldn’t reach by himself - when he had the energy to try.

“Should I bother asking you to be gentle?” Levi retorted, turning back around as Hange placed their hands on his hips. Between the cheeks of his ass he felt the cold hardness of _Blake_ , rubbing against him invitingly. His breath hitched in his throat, his body shaking with a tremor that was both fear and anticipation.

“Of course I’ll be gentle. I don’t think you’ll want that the whole time, however.” Hange rolled their hips, and this time Levi felt the motion, felt the bulbous tip of Blake glide over his hole. “I’ll use my fingers first, so relax.” Hange said, and in an instant Blake was gone, only to be replaced by their smaller fingers.

Hange circled his hole with the flat of their finger, around and around in mesmerising little circles that soon had Levi pushing back, keen to feel something inside him. But just as he had done to them, Hange refused to give in. They were having their fun teasing and playing and evading all his attempts.

As Levi was about to complain, he felt the tip of their finger enter him, and along with it the rush of pleasure he’d been craving. It wasn’t quite enough, yet it was at least something. He sighed in satisfaction, splaying his fingers wide on the desk to steady himself as Hange eased their finger back and forth. When he was ready, they slipped a second one in, and began to scissor them out.

The stretching sensation was hypnotic. It made his legs quiver, weakening at the knees.

“Th-There…!” Levi clenched his teeth, his back arching as Hange struck the feel-good place inside him. Bright lights danced behind his eyes as their fingers wriggled inside him, seeking out the same area and nudging it. “Fuck, that’s good…” Levi groaned.

“Ready for the main event?” Hange asked, sliding their fingers out of him. The flared tip of Blake was at his entrance, and this time it it stayed on target. With a low moan he barely suppressed, Hange inched their hips forward, sinking the thick length into Levi’s more-than-willing body.

He accepted every inch hungrily, steadying his breathing as more and more filled him, until the bone of Hange’s slender hips pressed to his ass. It was all inside him, and he could certainly feel it.

Leaning over him, Hange’s breasts pressed into Levi’s back, and they stayed there, arms wrapped around his torso, not moving. “It’s my first time doing something like this.” Hange said.

“Don’t thrust too hard to begin with,” Levi said, eager to get on with it, “You’ll find your rhythm soon enough.”

“Here goes. Tell me if you need me to do anything differently, okay?” That said, Hange eased their hips back, then forwards, the pace excruciatingly slow and tender, and a little unsteady. It was to be expected from someone not used to it. Levi wasn’t even sure he himself was _good_ at it, though his fingers seemed to do well enough. He closed his eyes, letting his head roll forward as Hange built up a rhythm at last, rotating between a hard thrust and several gentle ones, the former always serving to catch him off guard.

“A little more…” Levi instructed, and as Hange began to drive the hard cock into him, he reached down to his own, palming his erection gingerly in tandem with their thrusts. “Nhn...ah…”

“How is it?” Hange asked, breathless with exertion.

“I’m not… ah… answering that.” Levi replied. He squeezed his cock at the tip, let the fluid of his own precum lubricate his hand, and wiped it down his length. It coated his skin, allowing his hand to glide smoothly from base to tip and back again. “... _Fuck_ …”

“I’m not… so bad at this after all!” Hange declared, lifting up to grip Levi’s hips instead, the angle and intensity of their thrusts shifting. They drove their cock into Levi, their hips snapping together.

The desk shook under their heavy motion, stacks of papers collapsing and bottles colliding. Neither of them cared.

It was liberating. For a few minutes, maybe more, Levi wasn’t _Corporal_ _Levi_. He wasn’t anyone, or anything. He wasn’t fighting in a hopeless war. He was nothing, to no one. He could forget it all, if only for a fleeting fragment of time. He emptied his mind of worries, of fears and regrets, until nothing was left but the simple need to climax.

He felt it build in the pit of his belly, his cock twitching as his ministrations increased, rushing towards the finish.

Hange fucked him good, rocking his small frame with all their might, their fingers digging into his flesh and anchoring them together firmly. And just like that, Levi reached behind him with his free hand, wrapping his fingers around their’s and squeezing tight.

“Ahh-!”

Levi’s body fell lifeless onto the desk, his eyes glazed as he cracked them open, the room a blurry vision. He was vaguely aware of Hange withdrawing from him, of the thick coating of semen on his own hand, of the soft glow that radiated warmly throughout his body.

His chest heaved, breathing ragged as he gradually came back to himself, his orgasm subsiding.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Hange’s soft breasts were pressing into his back again, their voice at his ear, their lips kissing his sweat-slicked cheek.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Thanks for giving me a chance to use _Blake_ \- it was interesting.”

“I’m sure that’s one report Erwin will make do without,” Levi said, peeling himself from the desk. The strength was ebbing back into his lower half, and he bent down to collect his pants, dragging them lethargically up his legs. It was time to go, to salvage whatever was left of the night, alone in his chair.

“You can…” Hange started, and with a shake of their head, the thought was gone. “If you want to use _Blake_ again, you know where I’m at.”

Levi sensed words unsaid, and left them that way. Hange would say what they wanted to, he wasn’t going to force it. His clothes in place, he headed for the door. “I’ll keep you in mind.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something…?”

Levi turned back around.

He wished he hadn’t. His resolve to leave this room crumbled fast as he saw Hange perched on their desk, one long leg folded over the other, _Blake_ and his accompanying straps removed and to one side. Their shirt was still half on, messy hair framing their still flushed face.  
_Damn it, when did Hange become so alluring?_

The danger prickled his skin like the fingertips of a temptress, erasing the remaining traces of his common sense. He should leave it at this, before it was too late. His hand wavered on the door handle, wavered on the threshold to the future he didn’t know. If he didn’t leave now…

He needed his candle, his guiding light.

He stalked back towards Hange.

“I don’t… want to leave.”

“Then don’t.”

Maybe… it was exactly where it needed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is.
> 
> Shoutout to B for naming the strap-on Blake!
> 
> I hope you liked it. If you did, please consider leaving a kudos. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts or feelings about the work I would love to hear it! Feedback, constructive criticism, incoherent keyboard smashing - it's all valuable.


End file.
